Admitting
by stephygirl
Summary: So things are starting to get better for Warrick and Sara but will they stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

This is my first story so please review and be nice.

* * *

**Admitting  
**

"No"

"Oh come on, please? You know you want to Sara!"

"No and I definitely know I don't want to thank you very much." said Sara the volume of her voice rapidly rising.

"Why not? What harm would it do?" he stated plainly.

"It could do lots. Nick's still dating that girl, what's her name? Lucy? Lauren?"

"Laura." Warrick replied.

"Whatever. The point is that she used to go to Las Vegas High so she'll probably be going and if she's going then she'll take Nick and if we go and Nicks there, then, then…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Warrick put his arms around her pulling her close to him. She dug her head into his chest while resting her hands on his shoulders.

"We've been dating for what, 5 months now? I think they deserve to know."

She pulled away slowly and while taking a deep breath she turned to look out the window. He followed her, put his arms around her stomach, kissed her on the top of her head then rocked gently to comfort her.

"So…will you come with me to the reunion?"

Sara laughed slightly.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Nup – it's not in my nature."

They both laughed and he kissed her on her head again.

"You know I'm starting to believe there's a reason that you are so desperate on my going with you!" Sara said turning around, putting her hands just below his shoulders and letting them slide up to just around his neck.

Warrick laughed.

"Well." he started.

"I used to be a bit of a loser back in high school."

"Oh really?" she aid with a bounce in her voice.

"Yeah I was a typical nerd. Big glasses, nose always in a book… I kind of got picked on a lot."

"Let me guess. You want me to prove to all your mates that you're not a loser. That you're what…?" she paused, waiting for him to answer.

"I want you to make them jealous that they're not me." He answered slowly, emphasising every word.

"How do you they'll be jealous?" she questioned.

"Easy. None of them will have a girl as beautiful as you."

"What makes you say that?" she said looking up into his eyes.

"They can't, because you're already the most beautiful girl in the world."

She grinned

"Wow what a cliché."

"I know it's a cliché but it's true."

Her laughter was quickly silenced as he leaned in and kissed her.

"So…that's a yes then?"

"Yes, that's a yes Warrick."

She flashed her classic, Sara smile before pulling his head back down to kiss him again.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. I need more ideas. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. It's time to come clean and let everyone know. Will they accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you liked the first chapter – thanks for the reviews. It really means a lot to get them since this is my first story.

Coming up:

- Everyone find out that Warrick and Sara are dating

- Catherine doesn't like it and tries to break them up using 'office policies'.

If you have any other ideas please review!

* * *

­­

**Admitting – Chapter two**

"Hey Nick. Are you going with Laura to her reunion?" Warrick questioned Nick.

"Yeah man definitely." Nick replied. "You?"

"Yep!"

"Really didn't expect you to. Who are you taking?"

"My girl."

"Since when do you have a 'girl' and why don't I know about it? I'm hurt." Said Nick looking shocked.

"Since five months ago when we decided not to tell anyone."

"What, five months?" Nick practically shouted.

"What's five months?" said Catherine as she walked into the room ready to start their shift.

"Warrick's been dating a girl for five months as he has been bothered to tell anyone yet." Nick snapped back.

"What?"

As Sara walks in the room Nick turns around to question her.

"Did you know Warrick's been dating a girl for five months?"

"Umm yeah I uh did." Sara replied quietly.

"How, what? Warrick why does she know and we don't." Catherine yelled.

"It's not his fault. He uh didn't tell me. You know its uh my job to observant you know." Sara said unconfidently.

Warrick picked up one of the cases off the table and stood up.

"I'll uh take this one."

"Bye, have fun." Nick said sarcastically as Sara followed him out the door.

* * *

­­

"Wow that went really well." said Sara as soon as they were hearing range.

"Yeah I actually expected a bit worse."

"That's because they don't know it's me yet." she replied walking off in the opposite direction.

"Bye Sara."

"Bye"

* * *

­­

"Well, now what." said Catherine still sitting at the table looking over at Nick.

"Now we find out who he's dating." replied Nick evilly.

"Sounds like fun, and guess what there are no other cases to do yet."

Catherine grinned mischievously.

"Well I guess she'd probably work in the crime lab or otherwise there would be no point in not telling us." Catherine replied her smile getting bigger.

"Even if she is he still could have told us."

"Anyway, we need to find a girl that knows that we think shouldn't know if we didn't who works at the crime lab," Catherine said pausing to look up at Nick again.

"Sara." he replied.

"Sara."

Catherine stopped smiling as Nick jumped from his seat and proceeded to find Sara.

**To be continued…  
**

**

* * *

**

­­

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review with more ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first two chapter please keep reviewing. I will keep updating as soon as i can but only if i get enough reviews.

coming up: - "either this relationship ends or neither of you are welcome to work here anymore."

- Sara and Warrick break up

- How will they handle it?

- What will Nick and Greg think?

I'm also thinking about one of the characters leaving - what do you think?

* * *

By the next day word had gotten out that Warrick and Sara were dating.

Sara walked into the break room sighing dying for coffee. Sensing her need for it Warrick poured her a cup. And she promptly drank half the cup in one sip.

As she sat down she put her head in her hands. He sat down next to her, reached over and slid his hand into hers.

"I think we were better off on the other plan. You know the whole secrecy thing really works," he said in a sort of attempt to cheer her up.

She looked up at him.

"Hmpf. You know they are in Ecklie's office right now. They're uh, discussing us in reference to 'office politics'."

"It's not looking to good for you guys," said Nick as he walked in.

"That's not fair. They can not tell me who I can and can not date," Warrick snapped back gruffly.

"That's the point. You can date whoever you like. Just as long as it isn't me," Sara said standing up, tears already forming in her eyes.

Warrick stood up and grabbed her wrist lightly. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I don't care what they say. I love you baby."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming...  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first two chapter please keep reviewing. I will keep updating as soon as i can but only if i get enough reviews.

coming up: - "either this relationship ends or neither of you are welcome to work here anymore."

- Sara and Warrick break up

- How will they handle it?

- What will Nick and Greg think?

I'm also thinking about one of the characters leaving - what do you think?

Here's chapter four. Chapter five is written and i will put that up as soon as possible. I'm sorry if the chapters are short but I'm trying to keep them to one topic/idea kind of thing a chapter and not have soooo much stuff you have to scroll through, I'll try to make them longer though.

* * *

**Admitting - Chapter Four**

Sara sat in the locker room staring into space fully aware that the fate of her relationship with Warrick was being discussed just down the hall. When she looked up she saw Greg standing in the doorway looking at her sympathetically.

"Hey Greg," she said looking back down again.

"Hey," he paused, "you're uh needed in umm Ecklie's office."

"Great," Sara replied with no attempt to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

She stood up and proceeded to the door but as she passed Greg he reached out to grab her wrist.

"Good luck."

She just flashed him a half smile and walked off in the direction of Ecklie's office.

* * *

Warrick sat in the break room looking at his hands that were resting on his knees. Nick walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Let me guess – you've come to tell me the allmighties have made their decision?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hmm something like that," Nick replied.

Warrick stood up to leave.

"I'm uh sorry man," Nick said sympathetically.

"Yeah so am I."

Nick stood up slowly and went to make himself a coffee. He couldn't believe what was happening. It outraged him that Catherine and Grissom had turned against his two best friends.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first four chapter please keep reviewing. I will keep updating as soon as i can but only if i get enough reviews.

I've finished plannign what will happen for the rest of the chapters (well most of them anyway). 

Thank you to: MissyJane, lemonjelly, Megara1, VeganCSI, inelly-belly, nick55, elllie and x-sara-x for reviewing please keep them coming. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Sara paused before walking into the office; she took a deep breath and opened the door. Warrick was already in there sitting in front of the desk. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Warrick was the only one that looked up at her. He gave her a smile that seemed like it was not only reassuring her but himself as well.

"Take a seat Sidle," said Ecklie flicking his hand in the direction of the chair next to Warrick.

"Look id don't know what you two are playing at but it has to stop," Ecklie started.

"We have department policies against this kind of thing," Catherine added.

Ecklie looked up at her and gave her a look to indicate that he would handle it. She closed her mouth and leaned back against the wall next to Grissom.

"What we are saying is that your 'relationship' could be a liability to the lab," Ecklie continued.

"We've been dating for five months and you haven't even noticed. Do you really think this will affect our work," Sara bit back.

"Yes. We do," said Grissom calmly; speaking for the first time.

She looked up at him not really believing that he was all part of this. She understood why Catherine was. Catherine hated her, but not him. He was the one that always told her to get a life.

"What are you trying to say," asked Warrick not looking up.

"What we are trying to say is that either this relationship ends or neither of you will be welcome to work here anymore," said Ecklie without missing a beat.

"What! You can't do this. You can't make us break up," Warrick yelled.

"We're not making you break up. We're simply giving you a choice," Ecklie replied calmly.

Sara stood up and rushed out of the room.

"I can not believe you guys are doing this," Warrick yelled looking straight at Catherine. "I trusted you." Warrick then headed of to find Sara.

"We want your decision tomorrow morning," Ecklie called out after them.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first five chapters, and here's the sixth. 

Coming up: - "Now what?" - what will the answer be to Sara's question?

- How will the others (especially Warrick) react when they find out what has happened to Sara

Thats all I can really tell you because I don't want to give much away. I will be posting more chapters up quicker than before as I am now on holidays for two weeks (southern hemisphere - its winter) so it will be easier. Yay, no school!

Also if you are wondering, the reunion will not happen it was just a topic that i could use as a good starting point.

Thanks for all the review so far and keep them coming.

* * *

**Chapter Six **

"Sara," Warrick yelled as he chased her down the lab's hallway.

She stopped suddenly and turned around to face him.

"What?"

He grabbed her arm and led her out of the building, not wanting to make a scene.

They headed towards Warrick's car and got in.

Neither of them said a word till the car had stopped outside Sara's apartment block.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked quietly still not looking up at him.

"I don't know," he replied equally as quiet.

"Goodbye Warrick."

Sara undid her seat belt and started to get out of the car.

"No, don't leave," said Warrick as he reached out to put his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I can't be the one to make you loose your job."

Warrick tried to interrupt her but she just put her hand up and kept talking.

"No. Not anymore."

"We don't have to do this," he pleaded with her.

"Yes we do."

"They can go to hell Sara, I don't care," he paused "I love you."

"Love's not always important."

Sara got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She unzipped her bag to find her keys. When she had found them she unlocked the door. She entered through the door. She didn't look at him until the door had nearly closed.

He was still staring at her.

The door closed and she fell backwards against it. She was emotionally drained, and the tears had only just started to run down her face.

* * *

The next morning Sara awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked up and leaned over to turn it off. 

"Great only about ten hours till work. I am **so** looking forward to it."

Struggling to pull herself out of bed she remembered the conversation she had, had with Warrick the night before. Didn't she do the right thing? Yes she did. She did what she knew she had to have done. But…

"If I did the right thing then why does it fell so bloody wrong?"

At that second Sara felt her stomach knot and she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She only just made it in time to lean over the toilet and empty her stomach contents.

What was wrong with her? She started thinking through all the possibilities.

"Food poisoning, exhaustion, flu, morning sickness, hangover…" she said aloud.

"Wait … morning sickness."

"Shit, I can not be pregnant. I am not pregnant," she said as she flung open the door to her bathroom cabinet and searched for what she was looking for.

When she found the pregnancy she quickly used it.

Waiting was the hardest part.

"I can not be pregnant. I am not pregnant."

The tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"I can not be pregnant. I am not pregnant."

She looked down slowly at the test which she was holding in her hand.

"Shit."

She stood up o look at the mirror.

"What the hell have you done? You're a stupid idiot," she tried to yell but she couldn't as her tears were flowing to fast down her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Now what?"

* * *

To be continued... 

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first six chapters heres the seventh. Sorry if its a bit short but I thought if i put in another bit then it would be too long so thats going to be chapter 8 now. 

Coming up:

- They broke up?

- Sara's pregnant?

- How will everyone react?

Thanks for all the review so far and keep them coming

* * *

** Chapter Seven **

When Catherine walked into the meeting room to start her shift she saw Warrick already sitting there starring at the wall. There was nothing there.

"You made the right decision Warrick," she commented.

"Really? But it definitely doesn't seem that way," he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Nick quickly walked in to change the direction of the conversation and to stop Warrick from doing something he may regret if he got fired.

"So Cath, what do we have?"

Warrick continued to stare at the wall.

"We have one B&E – one of you guys will go solo on that and the other ones with me on a homicide."

"I'm going solo," said Warrick, turning around for the first time because Catherine had even finished her sentence.

He stood up; snatched the case out of Catherine's hand and left. He didn't look back.

"What's up with him?" Catherine turned and asked Nick.

Nick shook his head.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nick questioned.

Catherine didn't reply.

"I'll meet you at the scene," he added before walking off towards the car park.

Catherine was left there standing staring out into the hallway. She sighed, looking at the ground and when she looked up Grissom was standing in the doorway.

"I have no idea what is up with those two."

"I know what you mean. Starting my shift was just as hard. Greg wouldn't talk to me, Sara didn't turn up. Even Sofia was acting weird," Grissom replied like he had no idea what was going on.

"It's because she has a conscience," said a voice.

Catherine and Grissom turned around to see Sara standing there staring at them.

"Sara, what the hell? You were supposed to be here 6 hours ago. You know when shift started," Grissom yelled at her.

"I know. I wouldn't have come in at all but I thought it would be better to give this to you in person," she replied calmly handing him a plain white envelope.

He looked down at the envelope in his hands then up at Catherine before he carefully opened it and pulled out the letter inside.

"You're resigning?" asked Grissom looking up.

Sara had gone.

"She's not coming back," Catherine stated.

"How can she do this to me, I don't have enough people on my shift as it is."

"You know Grissom I'm starting to think we made the wrong decision."

Grissom looked at her.

"I've just finished up my case. I'll uh go past her apartment and get her to reconsider," Grissom planned out loud.

"I don't think that will work," Catherine said but Grissom didn't hear it as he had already left the room.

Catherine sighed again. She then picked up her things and headed out to her car. There was a crime scene calling out to her.

* * *

To be continued... 

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first seven chapters, and here's the eighth. I'm sorry this is another short chapter but it took me ages to write as I had to consider everything going through Sara's head. 

Coming up:

- Sara's pregnant...

- and she's leaving

- will Grissom find her in time?

- will Grissom and Catherine realise that they actually stuffed up?

Thanks for all the review so far and keep them coming.

* * *

** Chapter Eight  
**

Sara sat in her car driving down the highway. She had to get out, leave. Leave Vegas and everyone in it.

She could hardly see the road as her vision was blurred by her tears. She wiped them away but they didn't stop flowing.

For her whole life she had been independent. She hadn't needed anyone else. She could handle on her own.

Now she was confused. She felt alone. She felt like she needed someone to take care of her. Someone to be there.

Warrick had been there for her. Now he couldn't be. That was her fault. If he lost his job, it would be her fault. She had fallen in love with the wrong person. Someone that wasn't allowed to love her back.

She found herself wondering what would have happened if they had been clean about it from the start instead of hiding it. Maybe they would have accepted them. Or they might have been made to break up earlier. If it had been earlier then it wouldn't have mattered. It wouldn't be hurting her right now.

She wouldn't be pregnant.

How was she going to tell Warrick? Will she tell him? She couldn't ruin his life like that he'd definitely loose his job. Ecklie would fire him. She couldn't do that to him. Could she do it without him?

She hated Catherine and Grissom too.

Especially Catherine. She hadn't given her a chance. Catherine had hated her from the second she walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Sara hated Grissom for a different reason. She hated him for all the times he turned her down. She hated him for ignoring her, acting if she wasn't there.

She remembered the time she told him about her parents. She had wanted someone to talk to. To understand. He hadn't – but no one ever had. She had opened out to him. He just pushed her away.

She wiped the tears away from her face again. It still didn't help.

She was distracted from her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She picked it up to look at the name. Grissom.

She stopped the car and got out. She looked around she was in the middle of nowhere. In the middle of the Nevada desert.

She looked at her phone in her hand. "Goodbye Las Vegas." She threw the phone as hard as she could and watched it fly through the air She watched it hit the hard ground. It shattered into a million pieces.

"There's no going back now."

* * *

To be continued... 

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first eight chapters, and here's the nineth. I hope this is long enough, I tried my best.

This chapter takes part seven months after Sara left so she's about eight and a half months pregnant!

Coming up: I'm not going to tell you - I have got a few things planned but I still need some reviews with more ideas because I'm nearly all out of them.

Thank you to all the reviewers so far ... No new chapter till at least 45 reviews (it's not so much to ask but please review).

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Seven Months Later**

Warrick sat at the meeting room table just staring at the wall. He did this everyday. Evaluated why he was still working there and what he had done wrong. He didn't smile.

Nick stood at the door watching his best friend. When was the last time he smiled? Nick couldn't even remember.

"Its seven months today Nick," Warrick paused, "seven months without a word."

Sara had left exactly seven months earlier. He remembered that day. Grissom went to her apartment and tried to stop her from leaving but it was empty. She'd gone.

He remembered Catherine telling him just after she got off the phone with Grissom. She'd asked him if he'd be the one to tell Warrick. He'd agreed.

That's the last time Nick ever saw Warrick smile.

Today was just a boring, normal day. Just like every other one. A couple of B&E's and nothing else but paperwork.

Shift was finally over and Nick and Warrick were alone in the locker room getting ready to leave.

"Warrick," Nick started.

"Yea."

"Do you want to go out somewhere, you know go to a bar, get a drink or something?" he continued.

"Nah, not now. I'm really tired I was thinking about going home and getting some sleep for once," Warrick replied.

Nick nodded in agreement even though he knew his friend wouldn't do any sleeping instead he would just do lots of tossing and turning. Lying to himself that, that was sleeping.

* * *

Catherine stood hidden behind the door of the locker room so neither of the boys could see her. She listened to their conversation. She knew it was partly her fault. She had complained about them even though neither Warrick nor Sara did anything out of line. She didn't know why she did it. It was her fault. Now Warrick hardly ever talked to her and her relationship with Nick was also strained. Warrick took almost every solo case or if there were none, he would go with Nick. She knew that, that was her own fault. She also knew that Grissom felt the same way.

* * *

When Warrick arrived home he was lost. He dropped his stuff by the door, walking into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He drank it in one gulp. He walked over to the sofa and slumped down onto it. He didn't have the energy to turn his TV on. 

He could hear the phone ring. He decided to pick it up because of the far out chance that it might just be Sara.

"Warrick, I need your help."

"Sara?" he asked, shocked.

Warrick had waited seven months to hear her voice. He thanked god that he had decided to pick up that phone.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Warrick. I'm so sorry. I love you, I really do. I know I said that love isn't always important, but it is. I'm sorry."

Warrick could hardly hear her as her tears were muffling her voice.

"Don't be sorry Sara. I love you too. I always have."

"I need help"

"Anything."

Warrick had waited seven months to hear her voice. Now she needed his help and nothing was going to keep him away.

* * *

Warrick called Catherine from his car. They didn't talk for long. She said he could take off as much time as he needs. She knew she owed him that much. 

"Tell her I'm sorry Warrick."

"I will."

Warrick hung up the phone. He was speeding down the high way.

He was going to find his Sara.

* * *

To be continued... 

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first nine chapters, and here's the tenth. I hope this is long enough, I tried my best.

Coming up:

- Warrick find's out Sara's pregnant (I'm not going to say anything else)

Hey I need some help with Sara and Warrick's baby's name - it's going to be a girl so if you have any good ideas please review with it. Thank you.

Thank you to all the reviewers so far ... No new chapter till at least 50 reviews (it's not so much to ask but please review).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Warrick found himself driving round and round the streets of San Francisco desperately looking for the address that Sara had given him. Damn. Why couldn't he find it? She needed him and he was wasting his time driving round in circles instead of helping her because he couldn't the right street.

He was looking around desperately reading the street names. He looked up and the sign jumped out at him. He had found it.

'Finally,' he thought.

He could see a small block of apartments just up to his right so he turned to park in front of them. He was still holding on to the piece of paper where he had written down her address. It was almost ripping as he had opened it and folded it so many times. He looked at it.

"Number 34C."

He could see the door on the third floor. He was running up the stairs. He had to get to her. He was on the third floor - her door was a couple down. He had to get there.

He was standing in front of it now. He took a breath. Seven months - now he could see her again.

He raised his hand to knock on the door. It opened before he had time to touch it.

Sara was standing there. His Sara. Seven months had past.

She looked at him before she started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

When they pulled apart they looked at each other. Warrick looked down at her stomach then back up at her but she looked away so he couldn't meet her eyes.

They walked into her apartment and closed the door.

"I'm sorry Sara," he started but was cut off.

"Why? You didn't do anything. Look at me. I found out I was pregnant with your kid and I ran," Sara yelled breaking down into tears.

Warrick didn't reply until he had pulled her back into his chest.

"I love you Sara. I'm staying here. I'm not loosing you again."

"You can't stay. You've got a life in Vegas. You know friends, a job…"

"Then we'll go there."

"I can't. I've stuffed up your life enough already."

"No you haven't. We need you back in Vegas. And not just me. Everyone misses you. Didn't I tell you how guilty Catherine and Grissom feel now?"

Sara laughed a little and smiled back at him.

"Vegas is okay for me I guess."

* * *

Later that night…

Warrick was lying next to Sara on her bed drawing circles on her stomach.

"So I'm going to be a dad?" He asked smiling and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't know how to say it and, and,"

"Don't be. I understand. I love you," he replied quietly as he reached over to kiss her.

"It's okay right?"

"Yeah it's okay. She's okay."

"I'm going to have a baby girl?"

A smile spread over Warrick's face

"What's her name going to be?"

"I don't know. I uh haven't decided yet."

"How about Emily?"

"It's pretty. What about Lucy or Madelyn?" she asked

"They're beautiful. Madelyn's beautiful. So how long have we got to decide?"

"I'm ahh due in two weeks if she's not premature or anything."

"Two weeks is plenty of time. But I think I better call Nick and ask him for some name ideas."

Sara laughed and they spent the rest of the night lying on the bed discussing names for their baby girl.

* * *

To be continued... 

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first ten chapters, and here's the eleventh. This is like my longest chapter yet so it better be long enough for you. It took me so long.

In this chapter:

- Warrick and Sara go back to Vegas

- Everyone finds out Sara's pregnant. How do they react?

- The babies name is announced.

Thank you for all the name ideas - read on to find out the final decision.

Thank you to all the reviewers so far ... No new chapter till at least 55 reviews (it's not so much to ask but please review).

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning when Warrick woke up he saw Sara lying next to him still fast asleep. He kissed her on the head and went to find her phone and call Nick.

Warrick was agitated and Nick hadn't picked up.

He called again.

"Come on Nick, pick up."

"Hello, who the hell is this?"

Warrick heard his best friend's voice on the other end.

"Me."

"Bloody hell Warrick do you know what time it is? I was trying to sleep," Nick said angrily.

"Sorry 'bout that but this is more important."

"Wait, you found Sara?"

"Yep, we're coming back to Vegas today probably."

"Okay I forgive you for waking me up then. How uh is she?" Nick asked cautionally.

"She's okay I guess, she's asleep now. But that wasn't the real reason I was calling."

"It's not?"

Warrick could hear the dread in Nick's voice.

"Nope."

"Continue."

"I need to ask you a question." Warrick paused

"And that question would be…"

"What do you think my baby girl should be called?" Warrick rushed.

"Wait, what? Sara's pregnant?"

"Yeah man. She is. I'm gonna be a dad Nick," Warrick said excitedly.

"This makes the whole leaving thing make so much more sense."

"Yeah but anyway you didn't answer my question."

Nick laughed.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Nah not yet. I think we'll call Greg this morning but tell the others when we get back to Vegas."

"What names have you got so far and how long do you have?"

The both laughed and went on to discuss names.

* * *

Sara sat in the passenger's seat starring out the window at the very familiar city passing by. 

"You okay?" Warrick asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous I guess."

"Nick and Greg will be the only ones when we get there but I think Catherine and Grissom might come later."

"Great I'm so looking forward to it," Sara said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine."

Warrick took one hand off the steering wheel and grasped Sara's hand with it.

"I love you girl."

Sara looked up at him.

"I love you too Warrick."

She could see Warrick's driveway just up ahead on the right. Nick's car was already parked in it.

Sara took a deep breath. This was it. It had been seven months since she had last seen them but she could handle it she knew she could.

Warrick squeezed her hand then they proceeded to get out of the car. Warrick went round to the boot and picked up some of Sara's things with one hand.

Sara reached over and slipped one of her hands into his free one and they started up the steps to the door.

Nick opened it before they even reached it. Greg was standing just behind him. They both looked at Sara and smiled. She smiled back.

Sara let go of Warrick's hand and hugged both of them.

Greg was the first one to talk.

"I think you guys should go with Maddison."

They laughed, walked inside the house and sat on the sofa. Greg went and ordered a pizza and when it arrived they moved to sit around the table and discuss baby names and plans.

"Jesus, none of this is going to be finished in time." Sara said putting her head into her hands that were resting on the table.

Warrick rubbed her back comfortably.

"Yes it is. We've got two weeks and there are three of us you know," Greg replied.

Sara looked up at him and grinned.

* * *

About an hour later the doorbell rang. 

"That's probably Catherine and Grissom," Nick stated.

"I'll uh get it," said Warrick getting up to go and open the door.

He opened it and Catherine and Grissom walked in. They walked down the hall and stood in the doorway looking at Greg, Nick and Sara who were still sitting at the table.

"Hey Sara," Catherine said quietly.

"Hey guys, there's uh something I should tell you," Sara said standing up.

"Don't worry, we already know Greg and Nick told us," Grissom replied.

"We're sorry Sara. We really are."

"I know," Sara replied so quietly that they barely heard it.

Sara sat down again and Warrick walked over and sat down next to her. Catherine and Grissom also took a seat.

"So have you guys chosen a name yet?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah we've got one. Maddison Taylor Grace Brown," Warrick answered.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah but that was the easy part, now we have so much more to plan," Sara said smiling.

They all laughed.

* * *

It had taken seven months but now everything was back to normal. By the end of the night everything had been discussed and planned. 

Sara stood looking out the window everyone had gone and it had left her and Warrick alone together. Warrick walked over to her and hugged her.

"Maddison Taylor Grace Brown you have to be nice to your mom okay," said Warrick as he bent over to kiss Sara's stomach.

* * *

To be continued...Only about one or two chapters to go. 

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first eleven chapters, and here's the twelfth. Sorry this chapter took so long I'm having writers block and I just can not think of what to write. I'm also sorry it's kind of short and that it ends with a cliffhanger but I needed to add another chapter so this way I can. So if you want me to continue then please review with ideas because I really need them right now.

In this chapter:

- Maddy's born – Warrick and Sara become parents

Thank you for all the name ideas - read on to find out the final decision.

Thank you to all the reviewers so far ... No new chapter till at least 60 reviews (it's not so much to ask but please review).

* * *

** Chapter 12 **

The next few weeks went really fast for Warrick and Sara. Warrick had asked to take a couple of weeks off work to look after her. Catherine agreed without any questions.

Sara had only been back in Vegas for two weeks when she went into labour. Warrick called the others from the hospital. They all came as soon as they could.

"Hey man, you look happy!" Nick pointed out to Warrick when he arrived.

"Yeah, I'm a Dad Nick! I seriously haven't stopped smiling yet."

"How is she?" Catherine questioned.

"Maddy's fine and totally adorable. Sara fine too. Well as fine as you could be after giving birth," Warrick replied.

"Can we see them?" Nick asked.

"Yeah sure. Follow me."

Warrick led them to Sara's room where she was sitting on the bed holding a tiny little girl wrapped in a blanket. She was smiling more than Warrick was.

Catherine went and sat next to Sara on the bed. Sara put the baby in Catherine's arms. Nick and Greg went and kneeled in front of the bed.

Warrick stood at the door proudly with Grissom. He looked at the bed where his friends were adoring his beautiful little baby girl.

Sara looked up at him and smiled again. He couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

Three days later Sara was allowed to go home. Warrick was still off work but only for another couple of days.

It had only been two and a half weeks since Warrick found out that Sara was pregnant with his kid. In that short amount of time they had done lots. Sara went shopping with Catherine almost everyday for baby clothes while Warrick, Greg, Nick and Grissom had fixed up Warrick's spare room to be the nursery.

* * *

After about less than a week of staying at home Warrick went back to work. Sara didn't apply for a new job at the crime lab. There was too much bad blood. Instead she stayed home and then when Maddy was 6 months old she got a job at Las Vegas College. Since Maddy had been born Warrick and Sara had talked about getting married but never really considered it that much.

* * *

It was Maddy's first birthday and she was waddling around trying to show off to her dad how good she was at walking. They had invited everyone over for a bit of a party. Warrick was in the kitchen cooking and preparing food while Sara was in their bedroom getting ready. Warrick called his daughter over to him.

"Maddy, baby can you go give this to Mummy," Warrick told her quietly handing her a little box.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," yelled Maddy running off to find her mum.

Maddy ran into her parent's room where Sara picked her up and put her onto the bed.

"What's this Maddy?"

"Daddy," replied the little girl excitedly.

Sara slowly opened the box…"Oh my god!"

* * *

To be continued…

Please review … I need ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Warrick and Sara have been dating for 5 months. Now they have to come clean. Will everyone accept them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI even though it would be really cool if I did.

Hope you enjoyed the first twelve chapters, and here's the thirteenth. Sorry this chapter took so long I'm having writers block and I just can not think of what to write. I'm also sorry that this chapter is very short but I don't want to go any further with it and I think it is a cute place to finish. This is going to be the last chapter by the way because there's not much more to write. I may write a continuation on from this story later if I come up with some ideas for it.

In this chapter:

- What's in the box? – Well it's kind of obvious don't you think!

Thank you to all the reviewers so far ...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  


Sara slowly opened the box… "Oh my God!"

Sara sat on the bed staring at the little box that her daughter had given her. There was a ring in it.

"Well?" asked a voice that prompted Sara to look up.

Warrick was standing there in the doorway grinning at her.

Sara didn't answer but instead she jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"Yes," said a little giggle from the bed. "Mummy say yes Daddy."

"Perfect," said Warrick leaning in to kiss Sara.

Maddy bounced up and down on the bed giggling at her parents.

The stopped kissing and looked at her. Their beautiful little girl. So full of life.

Warrick and Sara broke apart and Sara walked over to the bed and started tickling Maddy.

Warrick stayed in the doorway staring at his family. He remember nearly two years ago when Ecklie had told them to break up. Then Sara disappeared. He remembered that hollow feeling inside of him when he found out she was gone. Now everything was back to normal. Sara didn't work at the lab so there was no way Ecklie could pull them apart again. They were his family and no one was going to change that.

Sara took a break from tickling Maddy and looked up at him. She was smiling. Warrick had never seen her that happy before. He laughed and went to join their tickle fight on the bed.

* * *

The End... 

Thank you to all the reviewers. Please review


End file.
